Talk:Yagudo Superior
In case anyone was wondering about soloing the Yagudo Superior pets for xp... The lower level ones were decent challenge to tough to me at 74, which wasn't useful for me. The upper level ones were tough to very tough at 74. At 75, they're all at least even match for chains. At 74 it seemed like most were at the high end of the tough range (160~220 xp usually with no xp bonus effects, maybe ~1300 HP each). Most spawn points were bad except for two of them: (1) http://wiki.ffxiclopedia.org/wiki/Castle_Oztroja_(S)/Maps#Map_7 (H-8) The lower level range (DC to T @ 74) was in one of the outside areas on the upper areas, I forget exactly... I'd guess map 7 on the lower left corner of G-8. If you go all the way to the end of the ledge, there's a little place where you can hide behind a wall and it seems to be a safe spot. The Yagudo Superior patrols close by and you can usually snag his pet without agroing anything else. You can get to this camp with little effort and out of the way of the true-sight imps, but you get little reward for the low level range of the pets (might as well do Vunkerl_S). You will need to pass the trapdoor with the two handles, but if you're patient enough, the yagudo will pat away. If you're impatient, they're low enough level that you can probably sleep one/two then go through and logout. (2) http://wiki.ffxiclopedia.org/wiki/Castle_Oztroja_(S)/Maps#Map_3 (F-8) The higher level range (T to VT @ 74) was behind the door with the 4 handles that you have to open. Not going to lie, it's practically a death sentence to try to get to this camp solo... you have to go through the trapdoor, pass by some true-sight imp, and go through the door with 4 handles with potential patrols on both sides. If you're prone to dying or inexperienced at solo, I don't recommend even attempting this. I've managed to go through this several times with some patience, however. The spawn point is in the circle thing on the map in F-8. The hallway leading south from there I believe is 100% safe. The yagudo in the circle thing never patrol out of it. The yagudo up the stairs in F-9 never seem to patrol down past the bottom of the east-west hallway. You can rest uninvised safely right on the border between F-8 and F-9 on the east-most wall. This was a decent solo camp after Vunkerl_S became too low level, but getting a level sync party might be easier! As with soloing elemental pets, if you can't 1-shot them, you probably want to silence them first. The yagudo at the F-8 camp only stops for about 2~5 seconds between running around. If the elemental stops to cast when you pull it, its master will probably move around and link agro. For wind elementals, you pretty much have to pray. With BLM it's probably possible to 1-shot depending on your gear and just chain the xp like any other solo pet camp. With RDM, I subbed /NIN for Utsusemi, usually silence pulled, and would just nuke and sleep/bind/gravity in between (whichever I felt like). Would take 3 nukes on average -- easy kills aside from the pull. --Vulturelainen 05:49, 14 May 2009 (UTC) ----